


Entitlement [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Author Regrets Nothing, neither does the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll get what he wants, even if he doesn't want it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitlement [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entitlement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469150) by [voxmyriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Entitlement.mp3) | **Size:** 2.91 MB | **Duration:** 3:03min 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, voxmyriad, for letting me play with your stories. 
> 
> I have no idea when I developed a soft spot for Lucifer!Sam/Gabriel and why the idea doesn't disturb me as much as I'm sure it should... but it's the kind of twisted that just works for me.


End file.
